Dingodile/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Dingodile Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Dingodile's promotional design in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Dingodile Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Closeup.png|A close up of Dingodile's promotional design in Warped. japanese Dingodile.png|Japanese Dingodile. japanese guide dingodile.png Crash Team Racing CaFdpoaWwAAr5Lx.jpg dingodile.jpeg|Promotional artwork of Dingodile in his kart in Crash Team Racing. TheVideoGameGallery 19195 4200x3300.jpg|Promotional artwork of Dingodile standing by his Kart, putting gas in it. Dingooxide.jpg ctr dingodile japanese.jpg Crash Bash crash bash dingodile japanese.png Crash Twinsanity Crash Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Dingodile Crash Twinsanity.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Blue Gem 11.png|Model of Dingodile (Twinsanity design). Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy cory-turner-dingo-3.jpg cory-turner-dingo-4.jpg cory-turner-dingo-5.jpg cory-turner-dingo-6.jpg Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled CTR 056 CrashCove NGin Dingodile Cortex-56-108.jpg|Dingodile and friends racing in Crash Cove. CTR-CUSTOM-B-02.jpg|Dingodile and friends racing in Crash Cove. Sewerspeedwayskins.jpg|Dingodile and friends racing in Sewer Speedway. Tiger Temple.png|Dingodile racing in Tiger Temple. Tiger Temple Nitro-Fueled Screenshot.jpg|Dingodile and friends racing in Tiger Temple. Papupyramid crashtiny.jpg|Dingodile and friends racing in Papu's Pyramid. Polar Pass.jpg|Dingodile and friends racing in Polar Pass. Cw-dingo.png|Dingodile and Crash racing in Clockwork Wumpa. CTR-CUSTOM-B-01.jpg|Dingodile and N. Gin racing in Electron Avenue. Aa.jpg|Dingodile and friends racing in Android Alley. Rustland skins render.png|Dingodile in a render with the Rustland skins. Rustland 3.png|Dingodile racing on Megamix Mania. In-Game Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Dingodile Head in Vortex.png|Dingodile in the time twister. dingodile mug.jpeg|Dingodile in the time twister. Dingodile Head in Vortex Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Dingodile in the time twister. dingodle + penta.jpeg|Dingodile about to shoot Penta Penguin Dingodile CB3.png|Dingodile in Warped. Crash 3 Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Warped. Dingodile mug.png|Dingodile's icon in Warped. 1576542829976.png|Dingodile's icon from Alpha version Crash Team Racing ctrdingodile.png|Dingodile in CTR. SCUS 944.26 23062013 154507 0816.png dingojump.gif|Dingodile wins. SCUS 944.26 23062013 154742 0886.png|Dingodile loses. Crash Team Racing Dingodile.png|Dingodile in his kart in CTR. CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Front).png|Dingodile in CTR. CTR Dingodile In-Kart (Back).png|Dingodile in CTR. Dingodile icon.png|Dingodile's icon in CTR. Dingodile CTR Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in CTR. Crash Bash Crash Bash Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Bash. Dingodile CrashBash.png|Dingodile's icon in Crash Bash. 1576598995447.png|Dingodile's icon from Crash Carnival (Bash) Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex The Wrath of Cortex Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile The Wrath of Cortex.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile in Wrath of Cortex.jpg|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile in Wrath of Cortex 2.jpg|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Wrath of Cortex Dingodile.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Dingodile.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile Wrath of Cortex.png|Dingodile in The Wrath of Cortex. Dingodile Woc Model.png Crash Bandicoot Blast Dingodile blast.png|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot Blast. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in The Huge Adventure. Crash Nitro Kart Dingodile CNK.png|Dingodile in Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile Crash Nitro Kart.png|Dingodile in CNK. Nitro Kart Dingodile.png|Dingodile in CNK. DingodileNitroKartRender.png|Dingodile in CNK. Dingodileonbarin.png|Dingodile on Barin's loading screen. Cnk out of time.jpg|Dingodile on Out of Time's loading screen. Dingobrainwash1.png|Dingodile, after being brainwashed by N. Trance. dingobrainwash4.png|Dingodile wins. cnk defeat dingodile.png|Dingodile loses. Dingo-0.png|Dingodile's icon in CNK. Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage dingodile.png|Dingodile's trading card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. He is represented in his brainwashed state from Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Dingodile.png|Dingodile sprite from Crash Purple. 1577068883251.png|Dingodile's icon in Multiplayer mode Crash Twinsanity Dingodile from Twinsanity.jpeg|Dingodile's Crash Twinsanity model. lW03pAu.jpg|Dingodile's Twinsanity model. dingorootwin.JPG|Dingodile with Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Dingodile_Book.png|Dingodile reading a book in Twinsanity. dingodile boss 3.jpeg|Dingodile's boss fight in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in Twinsanity. Crash of the Titans Dingodile Crash of the Titans.png|Dingodile in the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans. Dingodile in CotT.png Dingodile in Crash of the Titans.png 1576598583268.png|Dingodile's icon in Gba version of Crash of the Titans Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D cbnk3ddingoicon.GIF|Dingodile's icon in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. Dingodile-crash-bandicoot-nitro-kart-3d.png|Dingodile as seen in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile Nsane.png Dingodile Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Dingodile in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Dingodile N. Sane Trilogy.png|Dingodile in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile.png|Dingodile in the N. Sane Trilogy. N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile.png|Dingodile in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile Head in Vortex.png|Dingodile in the time twister in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile's icon. NFDingodile.png nf victory dingodile.png|Dingodile wins. nf defeat dingodile.png|Dingodile loses. dingodile gorilla.png|Dingodile's Gorilla skin. dingodile camo.png|Dingodile's Camo skin. dingodile panda.png|Dingodile's Panda skin. dingodile hazmat.png|Dingodile's Hazmat skin. dingodile beach.png|Dingodile's Beach skin. dingodile painter.png|Dingodile's Painter skin. dingodile firefighter.png|Dingodile's Firefighter skin. dingodile rustland.png|Dingodile's Rustland skin. Dingodile_sticker.png|Dingodile's portrait Rustland dingodile sticker.png|Dingodile's Rustland portrait. CTRNF-Gorilla_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile's Gorilla icon CTRNF-Camo_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile's Camo icon CTRNF-Panda_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile's Panda icon CTRNF-Hazmat_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile's Hazmat icon CTRNF-Beach_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile's Beach icon CTRNF-Painter_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile's Painter icon 1576598835104.png|Dingodile's Firefighter icon CTRNF-Rustland Dingodile.png|Dingodile's Rustland icon. Unused/Cancelled games Evildile.png|Dingodile in Crash Team Racing (2010). boafw.png|Dingodile, as he appears in Crash Team Racing (2010), using his flamethrower. Old Dingodile.PNG|Dingodile as he would have appeared in Crash Landed. 11111.PNG|A concept for Dingodile from Crash Landed. Strangely, he resembles a mouse, noting his whiskers and nose. one possibility is that this may be an alternate version of Dingodile. Dingodile Crash Landed.png|Dingodile's redesign for the Crash Landed series. 19.PNG|Note that the highlighted text says "Dingodile concept", even though it looks like a Sludge. Dingodile unused model.jpeg|An unused Dingodile model. Dingodile Twinsanity.png|An unused Dingodile model. It is clearly based on his Twinsanity model. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Crash-Bandicoot-Warped-Dingodile-Concept.gif|Early sketch of Dingodile in Warped. Dingodile_concept_sideview.png|More concept art from Warped. dingodileconceptart.gif|More concept art from Warped. Dingodile12a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile13a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile14a.jpg|Early concept art. Dingodile8a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile9a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile10a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile11a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile7a.jpg|Early concept art. (Note that Dingodile was a one point going to walk on all fours.) Dingodile6a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile5a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile4a.jpg|Even earlier concept art. Dingodile3a.jpg|One of the earliest concept designs. Dingodile2a.jpg|One of the earliest concept designs. Dingodile1a.jpg|Earliest concept design of Dingodile. dingodile concept.jpeg|Very early concept of Dingodile. dingodile concept 2.jpeg|Very early concept of Dingodile. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Xs_dingodile_concept.jpg|Concept art for Dingodile in The Huge Adventure. Crash Twinsanity Blue Gem 12.png|Illustration of Dingodile. Komodo_Joe_(Crash_Twinsanity).jpeg|Concept art of Dingodile playing cards with some of Cortex's other henchmen from Twinsanity. Merchandise Wrath of Cortex Dingodile Action Figure.PNG|Dingodile's action figure for The Wrath of Cortex. dingodile action figure.jpeg|2001 Dingodile Resaurus action figure. Unreleased.jpg|Cancelled prototype of another Resaurus Dingodile figure visible to the right. Videos Crash Bandicoot 3 - Dingodile, Boss 2 Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure - Dingodile PCSX2 Crash Twinsanity HD - Boss 5 Dingodile Crash of the Titans - Dingodile Boss CTR Dingodile voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Nitro Kart - Dingodile quotes and taunts Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 3 - Dingodile Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled